Eri
|romaji = Eri |birthday = December 21 |age = 6 |gender = Female |height = 110 cm (3’7”) |hair = White |eye = Red |quirk = Rewind |status = Alive |debut = Chapter 128 |image gallery = Yes }} }} is the key source to Kai Chisaki's operation to manufacture a Quirk-Destroying Drug. She is the granddaughter of the Eight Precepts of Death's boss. Appearance Eri is a child with bandages all over her body. She wears a white, tattered, and dirty short sleeve dress and has a small horn on the right side of her forehead and has white, long, choppy, unkempt hair. She also has red eyes. Under her bandages, her arms are shown to have numerous scars. After being taken into custody by U.A., Eri now wears a dark colored dress with suspenders over a long sleeve dress shirt, with leggings and boots. She also started carrying a small messenger bag with a floral decoration on it. Gallery Eri.png|Eri's color scheme in the manga. Personality Eri is a frightened and innocent little girl who does not want to take part in Chisaki's plans. Because of this, Chisaki considers her a "troublemaker". Her relationship with Chisaki and the Eight Precepts suggest that she has never felt affection in her life. As she has claimed up until now, Izuku's touch was the first time she felt kindness, which overwhelmed her. When murderous intents are directed at her, she does not scream, nor cry and simply remains silent, because instead of bracing for the pain, she knows she has no choice but to accept. Eri is, however, willing to let herself go with Chisaki in order to protect those that help her. She feels guilt over other people being hurt in order to rescue her. Unfortunately after her rescue, Eri still psychologically suffers from Chisaki's influence as she is unable to smile and has no experience of happiness. However, this changes thanks to the events of the Culture Festival, and Eri finally smiles and laughs for the first time. Abilities Quirk : Eri's Quirk allows her to rewind an individual's body to a previous state. Eri is able to reverse the fusion of Kai Chisaki and Shin Nemoto. She has shown the ability to rewind someone's body to a point before they existed, which she accidentally did to her father. Since she can rewind a person's body to a previous state, she is able to undo the damage Izuku does to his own body when he uses One for All at 100%. While Izuku is in physical contact with Eri, he is able to keep One for All continually activated at 100% with no ill effects. As a result of her Quirk mutating her body, Eri's blood is able to attack an individual's Quirk and stop its activation. This ability within her DNA makes Eri an important part to Chisaki's plans. Supposedly, he is using her blood to stop the activation of Quirks in order to control society through fear (similar to how All For One controlled people by taking away their Quirks) and using that as a means of destroying justice. It was suggested by Shota Aizawa that her quirk can even rewind the bodies of those who have lost their Quirks and restore them. Aizawa wanted Eri to master her powers enough for her to restore Mirio Togata's quirk. It is revealed that the source of her Quirk's power is located on the horn on her head and the size of the horn dictates the strength of her power. Trivia * Eri's name only has two characters composed of "壊" (e, lit. "break"), "理" (ri, lit "reason, logic). ** Eri’s name together means to “break reason”, noting her quirk, used in the Quirk-Destroying Drugs to destroy quirks and being called a mutation by others as well as not resembling any quirk from her family. * Eri's favorite fruit is apples. * Eri's Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. Sagittarius goes November 23 to December 21. References Site Navigation es:Eri fr:Eri it:Eri pl:Eri Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Emitters Category:Civilians